This Tree's Name Is
by The Time Traveler
Summary: A novelization of the ending of the game, plus with a bit more added. WARNING do not read if you haven't finished the game. SPOILER!


This Tree's Name Is. . .

AN: While I was working this idea hit me, and I want to write it more than ever. This fanfic is pratically a novelization of the ending of the game so with a bit more added afterwards, plus what I think Lloyd named the Kharlan Tree. So don't read if you haven't seen the ending yet. On with the story!

"Wake Up", yelled Lloyd clutching the Eternal Sword. There was desperation in his voice. He wanted the now reuinited worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylverant to prosper but without the tree the land will die, he wanted the great Karlahn tree to germinate now more than ever. He wasn't the only one, beside him Colette, the Chosen of Sylverant also yelled in desperation, "Please wake up, we need you Great Karlahn Tree."

At that moment they were flying above the tree, they can fly for they both have wings, courtesy of Lloyds Exsphere and Colette's Cruxis Crystal, Lloyd did try to re-awaken the tree after beating Yggdrasill and reuniting the worlds, but for some reason the mana was being deflected. So in desperation he grew wings and flew towards the hovering seed, Colette joined in shortly afterwards. And now they were channeling all their will, and hope into the sword trying to get the seed to germinate.

On the ground their companions, Raine, Genis, Regal, Presea, Sheena and Zelos (Tethe'alla's Chosen) hoped and wished along with them.

"I hope the tree awakens", said Raine. "I hope so too Sis", said Genis. "I don't hope", said Sheena, "I know Lloyd will awaken it!" "I agree", said Regal. Zelo's then put in, "Yup, I know he will, after all we're buds!" "Chances of awakening are 1 but even so it will awaken", said Presea.

At house belonging to a dwarf named Dirk, a swordsman called Kratos watched as well. "Lloyd, I know you can awaken the tree, you HAVE to!" Kratos really wanted this to work and he prayed for Lloyd's safety, after all, he was his father, as much as the dwarf that lives in this house is.

Meanwhile, speaking of Lloyd, Lloyd was getting scared and desperate to have the Great Seed germinate. He grimaced at the fact he might have failed, but then looked when Colette gave a gasp. He looked down and saw the Great Seed glowing with mana and it started heading down to the area near the area where the Tower of Salvation once stood.

Among the debree, kneeling and praying, was Tabatha, the 'failed' vessel for Martel. Whether she was aware of it's approach or not, the great seed neard the top of her and in an instant burst apart in a flash of light engulfing her. Then another similar woman appeared, she had longer green hair, more elaborate clothing and carried a walking stick with two holly leaves on top. Nearby by several souls withing this room of light appeared. Tabatha didn't react to the woman's approach to her but the woman came close to her and embraced her and the entire room collapsed on them and then, the only thing standing was this woman, for somehow she merged with Tabatha.

The woman looked at a certain spot among the debris. There, on a soft patch of soil, was something that wasn't there before, it was a sapling of a tree. She slowly approached it, knelt and gently felt one of it's leaves as if examining it, and faintly smiled. Then she noticed another presence, she turned and there descending from the sky was Lloyd and Collete.

Lloyd and Collete landed and as they did their wings vanished, and they gasped at the elegant woman who stood before them. As if reading their minds, the woman spoke, "I am Martel, and I am the guardian of the Great Tree. Lloyd, your hope as well as the hope of others restored me."

Lloyd gasped at this, "So, are you saying you are Mitho's sister?"

"Mitho's sister", said Martel, "Is just one of the many souls within me. I am mana and I am also the Great Tree, which now, thanks to your efforts has been restored."

As she said this the small sapling suddenly sprouted and grew and grew so fast into a huge tree. Lloyd and Colette gasped at this.

"So this is the Giant Kharlan Tree", asked Lloyd.

"It's so beautiful . . . and so grand", gasped Colette.

"This is the future form the Great Tree", said Martel who stood withing the image's bark, and the sapling could easily be seen below it. "For the moment it's just a small seedling, in this weakened state it won't last long, it will die."

Lloyd got spooked by this, after working this hard to get the tree back he didn't want to hear it was all in vain. "Well how do we prevent it from dying", asked Lloyd.

"The tree needs love and care to provide it, as long as these terms are met, I shall guard it", said Martel.

"Than I swear, if this tree should start withering, WE WON'T LET IT DIE", said Lloyd throwing a fist into the air.

"Then Lloyd", said Martel, "On behalf of all living things, I want you to give this tree a new name, as proof of the pact."

Lloyd gave a puzzled look as did Colette.

Martel noticed this and explained with a smile, "The Great Tree was planted here by the elves to protect them when they first came here." She then looked at the image of the future tree surrounding her and added, "This newly reborn tree looks over humans, elves and all those that are caught in between. Therefore, this tree needs a new name."

Colette smiled and grasped Lloyd by the arm and said, "Pick a name for us Lloyd, a name for EVERYONE'S tree!"

"A name for everyone's tree", repeated Lloyd. He thought it through, this tree should mark everyone living together, just like a symphony, WAIT THAT'S IT!

"Okay I got it", said Lloyd, "This Tree's name is. . .

SYMPHONIA!"

"Symphonia", repeated Colette, "That is a good name."

"Very well", said Martel, "Symphonia is this tree's name from this day forward."

"LLOYD!" came a bunch of voices.

The duo turned and saw all their companions rush towards them.

"Genis, Professor, Zelos, glad to see your all alright", said Lloyd.

"Presea, Sheena, Regal, good to see your okay too", said Colette.

The group ran up to the two.

"So Lloyd, did you do it, did you revive the tree", asked Genis.

Pointing behind him he said, "See for yourself."

The group look towards it. Everyone gasped.

"So beautiful", said Presea.

"Yes, I agree", said Regal.

"Um actually that's just a projection of it's future self", said Collete and then pointing to Martel's feet, she said, "That's the tree."

"But it's so frail and delecate", said Genis.

"Not to worry Genis", piped up Martel who gave the group a bit of a fright, "Lloyd has vowed to see it doesn't die, so therefore, I will always protect it."

"Care to introduce this hunny", asked Zelos which of course earned him an angry Sheena.

"You perv", she said.

"Zelos show some respect", said Lloyd, "That's Martel the guardian and incarnation of the Tree.

"Woah", said Sheena, "So you're the REAL Martel?"

She nodded, "That's right."

"Hmm makes sense the REAL Martel would be cute", said Zelos, everyone glared at him.

"ZELOS", they yelled.

Martel chuckled a bit and said, "Thanks to all of you and of course with Lloyd and everyone I and the Tree was reborn and as proof of Lloyd's promise to protect the tree it has a new name."

"A new name", asked Regal.

"Of course", said Raine, "Since this tree no longer just watches over the elves that it originally used to, it needed a new name since, in a sense, it serves a different purpose, in this case watch over us all.

"That's right", said Martel.

"And I trust my bud here named it", said Zelos.

"So Lloyd what's it's name", asked Genis.

"It's Symphonia", replied Lloyd.

"Hmm, has a nice ring to it", said Sheena.

"Symphonia, yes it will do", said Presea.

"Yup, that suits it perfectly", said Zelos.

Regal thought and then said, "Yes, it is a lovely name."

"Symphonia, like a symphony, which every species must be", said Raine, "Yes, clever thinking."

"Guess you are not all fight and no brains after all", said Genis. Lloyd gave him a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The group then turned to the tree. "I hope it does grow to the way it shows us now", said Regal.

"Don't worry", said Lloyd, "I see to it, and as long as I do, Martel will protect it."

"I know you will", said Colette.

"Same here", said Genis.

"Well let's go, we've done all we can", said Lloyd.

"Right", said Raine, "Except face a reunited world now."

As the group left they gave Martel a farwell and Lloyd gave a, "Take care of Symphonia and yourself", as they left.

However after they left, Martel was not alone, just arriving was one more visitor, an angel in purple clothing, Kartos.

He landed and looked at Martel and Symphonia.

"I see Lloyd was successful", he said.

"Of course he was Kratos", said Martel, "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Of course Martel, and it makes me glad to see you are revived", said Kratos.

Martel smiled and said, "You should be proud of your son."

Kratos looked towards the group heading away from Kharlan and said, "Yes I am."

THE END

I hope this fanfic wasn't too bad. And I did notice I didn't get the conversation between Lloyd, Martel and Colette right word for word, but I think it's okay the way it is now. Can't be perfect can't we. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
